


1:01

by secondhandsunlight



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heartbreak, M/M, it's 2am what are tags, so many tears, spoilers for s3e8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondhandsunlight/pseuds/secondhandsunlight
Summary: Isak, right after the end of s3e8.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Had to make sure someone took care of Isak. I never post things before reading through them several days but I needed this and I have a feeling someone else might too. Quite glad the show has him getting home by himself, and someone taking care of him there too. All I need is for Isak to be okay.
> 
> As always, I don't own anything but my own imagination.

”So can you please just- stay away?”

He knows what it feels like, to have your whole world ripped apart. He has been there, has gotten through it. He’s even started trying to mend it back together again, after having lived amongst the shards for so long. Somehow, he sent that text to his mother only yesterday.

Yesterday feels very far away right now.

The _world_ feels very far away right now, and yet his skin feels like it’s been rubbed raw. How had he ended up here? Rug torn from underneath his feet, falling to piece all over again.

The first tear rolls down his cheek, and he closes his eyes. He doesn’t know if he’s breathing still. Doesn’t know if he really cares. Hopes for a second he’ll drop down dead and then wake up and still be wrapped in Even’s arms. He’ll shake him awake, bury his face into Even’s chest as he’s showered with kisses.

_He doesn’t love you._

The pavement is rough against his knees. He doesn’t try to keep the sobs at bay; they rip through his small frame as if someone’s trying to tear him in two. He cradles the clothes of the boy he loves in his arms and begs, _please_ , _please_. He doesn’t know what he’s asking for, just something other than this, anything but this.

Maybe this is what he gets for loving a boy.

It’s one in the morning and nobody is outside to take pity on the poor boy crying his heart out over the unfairness of the world. Eventually, he gets his shaking fingers around his phone and calls the only person he knows who always fixes everything. Eskild answers quicker than expected, and Isak opens his mouth to say something, but the only noise he can seem to make is a low whimper, and more crying. Somewhere in the middle of it all he manages to tell Eskild enough for him to figure out where Isak is. His worried questions turn into firm tries of convincing Isak it’s okay, whatever’s happening they’ll sort out.

“I’m on my way, Isak, I’m coming, all right?” he says, strong and grownup and safe.

Somehow enough time passes for a car to roll up by Isak’s side, and he makes a small sound of relief as his friend steps out through the passenger door.

Eskild can’t wring the clothes from Isak’s hands, but he can help him to his feet and sit him in the backseat of the taxi, and take them home. Isak leans against him; he is still shaking, but he’s not crying as hard as before at least. Perhaps, he’s too exhausted. Maybe, he’s just starting to go numb, but he wouldn’t mind. Not feeling would be much better than this. Somewhere he registers that Eskild is talking to someone on the phone. Isak just wants to sleep and never wake up again.

The car comes to a stop, and the first thing Isak hears as he steps out of it is someone calling his name. He looks up for what seems to be the first time in hours, and sees Jonas furiously pedalling on his bike. The sight of his best friend finally lets him relax enough for Eskild to slip Even’s clothes out of his hands, and then Jonas is in front of him, and Isak is breaking again but it’s less desperate, less falling to pieces. Jonas only has to see his face start to scrunch up in sorrow before he wraps his arms around him and holds him so tight Isak thinks his bones might break.

They get him inside, out of his jacket and his jeans, and tuck him into bed. Jonas gets in as well when Isak starts shaking again, and strokes his hair softly as he cries into his pillow. Maybe it should be making him think of Even more, because it’s such an Even thing to do, but Jonas is dark whereas Even is light, and he smells just the same as he always has, and anything Jonas does becomes a Jonas thing anyway.

Maybe Even doesn’t love him, or maybe he does, but either way there are people who love Isak. Who will get up in the middle of the night for him, and who stand by him when his world is falling apart. When Isak falls asleep in the early morning hours, exhausted, he’s curled up against his best friend’s side. Jonas, who never seems to give up on him. Who accepts him flaws and all.

Maybe, Isak will wake up wishing he never had, but he won’t be alone.

Maybe, things will be okay eventually.

Maybe.


End file.
